Walk Through the Fire A Sonic the Hedgehog story
by jthmfan18
Summary: A girl named Esther comes from another planet, landing on Mobius. She finds remembers nothing about her life on her planet. She'll find out more about herself, and find a very surprising love-interest.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Esther

Age: 17

Species: Feline

Planet: Unknown

You looked the areas, seeing green grass and trees with their leaves blowing in the wind. What exactly was wind? And why and how did you know it was called that? You looked around, not knowing where you were or even who you were. All you could remember was the word "Esther". Was that your name? "Someone has to know me here. Perhaps I can find someone that does."

With that thought, you ran off, hoping to find anyone that knew who you were and where you were. You saw noone anywhere around, just grass. How long did you have to walk before finding someone? You stopped, catching your breath. You could remember a few things but they were jumbled pieces of something, perhaps memories.

[Memory Piece 1]

"Where have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you! Get inside, it's almost night time," Said a woman in the form of a feline, with white fur and eyes the shade of red. "I was playing. Lost track of time, I'm sorry." A small child answered her, with a sad expression on her face; the child was a young feline herself, with dark blue eyes. "Well, get inside. Just be in earlier next time, Esther." The woman said, closing the door behind the young feline, who ran inside, happy in just seconds.

[Memory Piece 2]

"No, they're not normal powers, Esther!! Never, ever, use then again! Our powers are dangerous enough, if not controlled properly." Spoke a young, dark brown, male feline, looking at you with angry eyes. Why he was angry was a confused matter to you. "But I don't understand. Just because the power is dark, doesn't mean you shouldn't be allowed to use it. Its origins are dark, yes, but you can use it for good,' You answered, staring at the male feline; your eyes filled with confusion and anger. "You will understand as you age. You are not like your family members. You're special, so you must make extra precautions when controlling and using your abilities. Certain families have been killed thanks to foolishly using their powers, saying the exact same nonsense you are now. They tried to do the same as you, to fit their powers in with our own, only to have their powers take then over, destroying themselves in time. Is that what you want? I can't bend the rules for you, Esther, you know that. You must learn that there are certain things, even though we possess them, we do not ever use them. So, for now, just be patient."

And with that, he turned to leave, until you spoke, "That's all you have for me?! To be patient?! How can I be patient?! I've been patient for years all ready!!" He didn't even stop to listen. He just kept walking, ignoring you completely. It made you boil inside. "I don't understand. Why am I so different from everyone else?" You spoke to yourself, confused once again; yet, noone wanted to give you the answers you so desired for.

[Memory Piece 3]

Explosions happened around you, as you looked around. In the far center of the chaos, you seen a figure floating, covered by a light purple glow. It looked female but who it was was unknown. The figure looked passed out in mid-air, the glow surrounding her entire body. Whatever was happening was being caused by her, but something wasn't right. Everyone was screaming, not going anywhere near her. The only thing that was being said was "They took her over. Her powers are in control. The one we know is no longer here. We have to stop her or we'll all be killed!"

[End of Memories]

You looked into the distance, seeing creatures talking amongst themselves, laughing as well. Perhaps they could help you? You took off in their direction, hoping they at least knew you.

They shook their heads, not knowing anything about you at all. "Really? None of you know a thing about me? Well, thanks then. I'm sorry I interrupted you guys." You turned away, sad once again, until you heard one of them speak, "Well, we can tell you where you are. You're on a planet called Mobius." You turned to the voice, seeing a blue, male hedgehog. You looked down, "Mobius? I've never heard of it. It doesn't sound familiar at least." He waved it off, "Eh, no worries. So, ya got a name?" You nodded, "Yeah, I think it's Esther. It's one of the only things I can remember." They looked at each other, while a twin-tailed, male fox spoke up, "Well, you can stay with one of us, if you need a place. We won't mind helping you out." You smiled, "Really? Thanks. I really appreciate it." They nodded, as a female, pink hedgehog spoke now, "I think Cream has enough space for you. Her mother wouldn't mind taking you in for a while." You looked around, wondering who was "Cream" out of the group. A small, young, female rabbit walked up to you, taking your hand, "Of course Mother won't care. Cheese is happy, too." You looked down, seeing a small blue creature bouncing around in the air, apparently happy. "Thank you, Cream." You told her, happy for her generosity.

"Well, we're headed to Tails's work shop, if you wanna come along. He might even be able to figure out where you come from. One of his machines should be able to help." Spoke the blue hedgehog, looking at you, smiling with his arms crossed. You nodded, accepting the invitation. "Well, let's go then!" He said, as if ready to depart in milliseconds. And in mere seconds, all he left behind was a trail of dust; a result of his rapid running speed. You stood there, in complete awe of the speed. The female hedgehog came to you, "He's always like that. It can get annoying sometimes, just to warn you. After all, his name's Sonic for a reason." You looked at her, not really understanding the joke, but you nodded anyways, smiling back at her.

[At Tails's Work Shop; Sonic's POV]

"So, buddy? Anything yet?" You asked Tails, seeing him pinpoint an area on a large map on a screen. "Well, I've narrowed it down. She's from a place in this galaxy, it's just super far away from here. I'm not sure when she can go back. I've never heard of these people. All I know is it's name is Ceres. It never mentions the people, their abilities, nothing. Just a name." You shrugged, "Well, it's a start. We can get more as she remembers things with time." Tails then spoke again, "I'm not sure she will remember, ever." You looked at him wide, "Why not?" He pulled down a X-ray, no doubt from Esther. "Her brain hasn't suffered any damage recently, meaning whatever caused her to forget wasn't by blunt force trauma." He spoke, pointing at various places on the sheet of film. You understood it now, "Someone made her forget. Her memory was erased." Tails nodded, "Either that or something of the sort. Whatever caused to her to forget everything made it impossible for her to get those memories back." You shook your head, "Wow, low blow for her. I wonder what would make someone to force her to remember nothing?" Tails shrugged, "That might always be a mystery."

[Your POV]

You seen Sonic come out, not looking too thrilled, making you concerned. "Well, there's good news and bad." You sighed, telling him to just say whatever he was told. "Well, we found what planet you're from, but there's a problem with your memories. They may never return. Someone made that a near impossible goal." You dipped your head down, "Oh, I understand." It was a very unpleasant thing to be told. "Well, there's a slight chance it'd come back, right? Even a slight chance is better than none." He nodded, saying there was but it was a slim one. You smiled a bit, figuring it was better than nothing. "You never know, I could get lucky."

(Message me for a pic of Esther, ok? I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for chapter 2.)


	2. Chapter 2

Walk Through the Fire - Ch. 2

[2 Weeks Later]

You were walking around, still not able to remember much. "Esther?" You heard a female voice, so you answered to it, "Amy?" You turned, seeing it was her. She smiled, "What are you doing out here? It's nearly 2 AM." You smiled, "I don't sleep much anyways. Why are out here?" She looked around, "Looking for Sonic, what else?!" You gave her an uneasy look, "It's 2 AM, Amy, give the guy a break." She growled, before going back in the house. You rolled your eyes, staring back up at the moon. You closed your eyes, feeling yourself lift off the ground. You were connected with the sky, some how. You opened your eyes, feeling your feet make contact with the ground again. You smiled, loving that feeling. You turned around, coming into contact with a black hedgehog, who you knew as Shadow. He stared at you, no doubt seeing you levitating. You turned around, ready to walk off, when he spoke, "You're not from here, are you?" You stopped, then turned towards him, slightly, "Most likely not. All I know is I don't belong here. My place is elsewhere." And you jumped into a tree, climbing up, thanks to your claws.

[Shadow's POV]

You watched the girl jump away, knowing she was confused. Seeing her levitate though made you wonder what her people were like. What abilities did they have? And were they good? You figured Sonic and his friends could handle it.

[Your POV]

You sat on the tree branch, holding your hand up. A white glow had engulfed your hand when you glared at him silently. He questioned you, seeming to be suspicious of you. You shook your hand, shaking away the glow. Perhaps that was your anger showing through your powers. Either way, you knew you couldn't tell anyone that ability just yet. They needed to trust you, not fear of making you angry; Sonic had enough of that from Amy.

You stretched, bored now. Seeing lighting strike an area, you wondered over, hopping from branch to branch until you were close enough to look in on the scene. You seen a black creature looking around, not very friendly looking either. Upon closer inspection, you seen it was a male feline. He had the same glow you had before, only this one was red. 'Why is that glow different?' You wondered, while also wanting to go down there and ask the cat a few questions. You stepped on a weak branch, gearing it crack under your weight. "Oh-" You stared, then felt yourself drop, headed for the ground, "No!!" You felt yourself make hard contact with the ground, groaning in pain. "Hey, are you alri....wait...Esther?!" You heard the male say, making you turn your head in complete surprise. He had a look of shock, then it went to almost pure hatred. "So, you're still alive, eh?" He asked, grabbing you by the arm, pulling you to your feet. You nodded, then felt yourself make contact with a nearby tree, causing you ro slide to the ground. "Ow....what the heck was that for?!?!" You yelled, only to jump to your feet, seeing his seething hatred pouring from himself. He grabbed you by the throat, "Let's just say, this is payback; it's a shame you don't remember." You then felt a surge of something go through your body. You let out a cry of agony, alerting anyone nearby you needed immediate help. He released you, allowing your body to drop to the ground, hard. You cracked open your eyes, glaring up at his form, "Wh-why are you doing this? I don't even know you..." He crouched down to you, pulling your chin upwards, making you look at him better, "You know me...you just don't remember it. You almost destroyed our planet!!" Your eyes went wide, as you felt a sudden pain in your neck, making you let out a cry of agonizing pain, before everything went black.

[Sonic's POV]

You heard a sudden scream come from the forest area, making you alert. It sounded like Esther's voice too. "Well, better go check it out!" And you were out of there. Why would Esther even be out at this time? You were just for the fact you couldn't sleep much, plus Amy was looking for you. You couldn't sleep with her around. You stopped at a clearing in the forest upon seeing two felines, one of them you recognized right away as Esther, but the other was a mystery to you. The other one looked male by appearance and was holding Esther in his arms; who also looked like she was passed out. You decided to see what was up. As you got closer, you seen that not only was Esther passed out, but she looked like she had been beaten not too long ago. You came out from your hiding place, concerned about her well-being, "Hey, what happened?" The feline looked at you, and then glared back down at Esther, "I finally found this…thing. She thought she was dead, apparently I thought wrong. Well, I'll make sure the job gets finished this time." Your eyes went wide, as you spoke up, "What exactly happened? She doesn't seem the type to attack you suddenly." He gave a dark laughter, "You people know nothing of this being in my arms. She almost killed everyone on her own planet. She's dangerous. She cares nothing for others." You crossed your arms, "Well, the cat I know isn't like that. She doesn't remember anything from her planet." He chuckled again, "It's just a ploy. She's a good actor. She can't fool me though." He went to turn around, only to be met with your form again, "Sorry, but I can't let you do that. She hasn't done anything that I know of."

"Look stay out of this, Mobian." He growled at you, taking you by surprise; so he knew about your planet, eh? "All right then. Why don't you stay with us and watch over her then? If she does anything wrong, you can take care of her? You can take do whatever you must then. But until then, she lives." He didn't seem happy, but dropped her to the ground, not in a gentle manner either. "Fine, but she slips up, she's gone. I won't hesitate to kill her, hedgehog." And he walked off. Boy, was everyone from her planet like that? Perhaps it's a good thing she doesn't remember anything. You picked up her form, surprised she was as light as she was actually. "Well, why don't we get you back home, okay?" You told her passed out body, then proceeded to go to your house. The male feline followed you, actually following your speed by hopping from tree to tree. "Can all of your planet's people jump as fast as you can?" You yelled to him, receiving a "yes" from him, which surprised you.

You came back from a room, where Esther lay down for a while in order to regain consciousness. You saw the male feline staring her, his face turning to a sad one, "She wasn't like this before." You decided to get the story behind Esther, since no one here knew anything about her. "What was she like then?" You asked, leaning against a wall, eyes closed. "She was normal, like all of us. Her powers had always been stronger, yes, but she usually stayed in complete control of them. But then she ended up changing, slowly." You got confused so he went on, to explain it further, "Her personality changed, little by little. We were never sure why. She would get angry over little thing, and her powers would get the best of her. It would usually end with her either being pinned down or knocked out from the guards; it's like your police force here." You nodded, smiling a little, "Have you ever thought perhaps she, too, was frustrated?" He looked at you, a slight hint of confusion in his hatred-filled eyes, "What do you mean?" You continued, "How would you feel if everyone around you seemed to have no trouble with their powers and yet, you had to control your every emotion. It sounds like your people weren't being fair." He glared at the floor, "We had no choice. We didn't know how to control her any better. She wasn't a full Cerian anyways. Her mother's side was from a different world. They had her powers of darkness, while ours are less dark. Her mother's people had the kind of powers that acted on emotions, thus the need to control them. A few examples of her abilities based on emotion are: She'll levitate when she's happy, her hands can produce flames when angry, and her strength can increase during enraged moments."

Wow, she was powerful in different ways then, huh? "Well, that doesn't give you the right to kill her." You said, looking at the male cat. His eyes turned dark, as he stared at Esther's sleeping form, "I always helped her out, until that day; the day she killed every one of my friends. Her anger grew, as her hatred for our people grew. Soon she hated the very ground they walked one, the very air they breathed. I still remember when she lost complete control. It was a nightmare come to life, as I figured it would happen soon enough." He sighed, and then started the story.

"She had simple task, finish a certain series of tests, in order to gain the rank of 'Knight'; it's similar to your rank of policeman here on this planet. She got through every test perfectly, but they refused to give her the rank, saying she was too dangerous for the honorable rank. I never said anything, because I could see where they were coming from. Everyone started laughing and agreeing with them, saying Esther would never be more than a mere commoner among our people. I remember her placing her head down, tears rolling down her face, then someone said something about her going back down to the dirt, where she belonged. She snapped at that comment, since that was the lowest comment anyone can ever have said to them. Her eyes turned a glowing, reddish color, meaning her powers were taking over her anger now. We tried to constrain her, with no avail. She sent out a shockwave of strong energy from her body, knocking everyone down, killing some right away. The Esther we knew was gone. She floated in mid-air, on her feet, a white glow consuming her body; her eyes white now as well. Everyone tried to flee, but soon caught on fire. She caught their bodies on fire just by looking at them. She rose in the sky, her eyes closed now, as her body hung there, not moving. Anything within a 500 meter radius (over 3000 feet in total; something like Chaos Blast from Shadow, just more destructive distance) was destroyed. Those of us that did survive vowed that if we found her, we'd destroy her, so no other planet had to go through that chaos. She was the person I felt sorry for the most, now she's the one I hate the most."

And he stopped; standing up, ready to leave the room. "You know, your people are partly to blame. You set her up for it. You can't keep people from living from fear of causing pain to others. You can keep them in check, yes, but control their free-will, no. That's where you and your people messed up." He paused then went out, saying, "I agree with you, hedgehog, but there are some things that need to be controlled or even concealed." You smiled, "The name's Sonic. You're welcome to stay, but this isn't our first time dealing with this sort of thing, ya know. We'll accept her, unless she turns against us of her own free-will." He looked at you, smiling a bit, "She would've liked to hear those words then. If she doesn't remember anything, then it won't matter." And he was gone. You smiled, walking over to her, moving a piece of hair from her eyes, as she twitched in her sleep slightly. 'Could she really be that deadly though? This might be slightly different than Shadow after all.'

[Your POV]

You woke up on a bed in Sonic's house, as you felt your head aching from that feline from before. Your eyes opened wide, as you looked around, as if fearing he'd be there, staring at you; waiting for the moment to strike and kill you any moment. There was no one except you in the small room. You sighed in relief. You crawled out of the bed, standing up right on your feet. You stumbled down the steps, ready to greet everyone in the kitchen. As you entered, your fear came back; the male feline from before was sitting with everyone, then caught your sight. You backed away, fear engulfing your eyes, "What is HE doing here?!" Sonic spoke up, "We talked everything out. There were a few…mishaps on your planet and he's to make sure it doesn't happen again. He's not going to harm you, he's promised that." You didn't trust him; after all, he did try to kill you last time. You sat away from him, keeping your eye on him, as did he with you. Everyone was quiet, then it hit you, why was everyone over in the morning anyways? You seen Tails working on some small, hand-held machine of some sort. Everyone else was pretty much quiet, other than Amy, who was talking to Cream about something at Cream's house that happened last night.

"Cream, sorry I didn't go to your house. I hope your mother wasn't too worried." You told her, when she smiled, "It's ok. Sonic came over and told us you were here, resting." You nodded, then noticed the male feline still looking at you, which was starting to anger you. "Why do you keep staring at me?" You asked him suddenly, catching everyone's attention. He was silent, still staring at you. You got annoyed fast, crossing your arms; little did you know, he was testing you, or you're anger actually. "Oh, and mind telling me why the heck you almost killed me?!" This time you shouted, glaring at him. He smirked, which you looked confused at, "Why are you smirking?" He crossed his arms, then spoke, "You're controlling your powers, for now. If they were even slightly getting the better part of you, your eyes would've turned a different color; most likely red or white." You looked at the table, "So, you're here to make sure I don't hurt anyone then?" He nodded, "Precisely." You smiled at him, "Good, cause I don't want to." He was surprised by that answer, then smiled a bit, "You're your old self, right now." You smiled, apparently that was a good thing to him.

[Later that Day]

"Esther." You heard the male from before speak, coming over to you. You kept your eyes on him, "Yes? What do you want? I mean, I don't even know your name." He seen your hands balled into fists, ready to attack if you needed to. "I didn't come here to fight you. My name is Andris." He said, not hostile for once. "Then what?" You asked, not understanding why he was here. He came closer to you, as you took a step back, not trusting him much. "You really don't remember anything?" He asked, sounding almost sad about it. "No, I don't! I don't know who you are or why you're here. I don't know anything, except my name!" You shouted, getting angry with his constant one-subject question. "Then allow me to show you where you come from, Esther." He held out his hand, revealing a tiny hologram screen that appeared, amazing you. "This is a picture of our planet, Ceres." A picture of a blue-glowing planet appeared. "Ceres?" You asked out loud, looking at the screen with the planet on it. "Yes, we're known as Cerians. We had a King and Queen to rule us. We also have something to the police forces here. We are categorized by ranks, peasants are the lowest. Our people all look the same, except perhaps hairstyles and clothing choices. And the eye colors." You looked at him, "That would explain why your eyes are red and mine aren't." He nodded, then placed a hand on your face, 'petting' your right eye lid with his thumb. "You're not full Cerian, though, Esther" He took his hand away, then revealed a creature; it was female. Then a male was beside her. "Who are these people? One looks exactly like you. The other not so much..." He looked at the figures, "The male feline is a Cerian named Aaron. He was one of our noblemen on Ceres. The female was the first to marry a noble person of our planet, and not be a Cerian themselves. Her name is Abigail; everyone called her Abby after a while." You looked at him curiously, "So? What do these people have to do with me?" He sighed, "They're your parents, Esther." Your eyes went wide, "Wh-what?"

(Agains, message me for pics of Andris and of Esther's parents. I can't put anything from Quizilla on here, for some reason. Hope you enjoyed it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Walk Through the Fire - Ch. 3

[Previously]

"Who are these people? One looks exactly like you. The other not so much..." He looked at the figures, "The male feline is a Cerian named Aaron. He was one of our noblemen on Ceres. The female was the first to marry a noble person of our planet, and not be a Cerian themselves. Her name is Abigail; everyone called her Abby after a while." You looked at him curiously, "So? What do these people have to do with me?" He sighed, "They're your parents, Esther." Your eyes went wide, "Wh-what?"

[Start]

"These people are my-" He cut you off, "Yes, they are your parents. Your mother was a Mobian, we believe; she never actually said where she was from, not even to your father. She was very powerful, possessing powers we've never seen or heard of even. Most of those powers and abilities were passed to you." He then looked at you, seeing your eyes soften, then spoke again, "You don't even remember them, do you?" You shook your head, "No, I don't. I look like I got features from both though. I have my mom's eyes, my dad's body and color, but where did I get my eye color? My dad has gray eyes and my mom has purple. I have blue eyes." He looked at your eyes, then looked down at the picture, "I'm not sure." You covered up the picture, making it disappear, "What happened to them?" He looked away, "They died." Your eyes went wide, a thought coming into your mind, "Did I?" His look turned to a look of hard thinking, "No, sort of. Your mother died by her own hands. Your father...tried to help you that day. He killed himself by trying to help you." You took a step back, then he grabbed your arm, "You weren't you then. You were unaware of anything going on. In a way, it wasn't your fault." You yanked your arm away, "In a way?ཀ What way?ཀ My father died by my powers and my mother died by her ownཀ" He didn't even try to make you calm down. "Why did you actually come here? To this planet." You growled at him, knowing the reason. "To follow a mission, one that I promised to myself." Was his answer. You nodded you head, giving him a dark glance, "To kill me. You're no different than those people." And with that you ran away, your rage getting to you.

[Andris's POV]

You watched her take off, now knowing the background of her story. "What's wrong with Esther?" You heard a familiar male voice say. You turned around, seeing Sonic staring off in Esther's direction. "I told her of the past she wanted to know about." He folded his arms, probably not trusting whatever you told her. "She destroyed her father when she lost control of herself. Her mother was killed by her own powers. Esther gets her powers from her mother, as her father was a Cerian." You explained, getting a gasp from him, "You told her she killed her father?ཀ" You looked him straight in the eye, "She needs to know how dangerous she can be." Sonic didn't argue with that comment, then you asked him a question, "Do you like her?" He looked up at you, "She's a friend. Here we look after every friend we have, even going out of our way to help them." He looked down, "Her mother was like that. She also taught her father that love." Sonic nodded, smiling now, "It helps out a lot." You walked after Esther, knowing you were the only one who no doubt knew her pain, but not before thanking Sonic for his words.

You seen her sitting there, staring into the water. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you. But you needed to know." You told her, hoping it'd calm her down. "I know why you said it. It's just hard to take in all at once." She answered, looking at her reflection. "I feel it isn't mine." You heard her whisper. You knelt down to her, "I don't know what you're feeling, nobody does, I suppose. But, I'll try to be here for you, like the rest are." Her answer wasn't what you were expecting, "Perhaps me being near them isn't such a good idea. If I could end up harming them.." You should've expected that answer, actually. "By the way Sonic explained it, they're used to this sort of thing. I don't think there will be much of a problem." You told her, hoping to change her mind. She did not need to be alone right now at all. "I guess. I have a feeling this is the least of my worries though." And with that she walked off, her arms folded. You went after her, only for her to turn around, "No, I want to be alone." And she went off, her head bent down, staring at the ground she walked on.

You went back, seeing Sonic, who spoke, "She needed time alone, eh?" He didn't seem surprised or worried, "Yeah, she did. I tried to follow but..it didn't work." He shrugged, "She'll come back. Sometimes people only need time." You nodded, understanding, especially when you knew she had things on her mind that nobody ever thinks about, really. "Yeah, but I worry about her." He chuckled a bit, "And you say I like her." And with that, he was off, running off in the direction you just came from. Was he going to go look for her? You smiled, thinking it might be good if he talked to her, rather than you. After everything you'd told her, you'd be one of the last people she'd want to see right now. You sighed, then walked off, wanting to be by yourself for a while.

[Your POV]

You sat on a cliff edge, a tear sliding down your cheek, then had a flashback; a memory no doubt.

(Flashback)

"Mommy, why does she look different from us? She looks kinda funny." You heard a kid say, only be pulled away by his mother. "You know that's not niceཀ She's just different, that's all." You bent your head down, walking away from everyone. "Honey, what are you doing? Why are you all by yourself." You heard a female's voice, so you looked up, apparently knowing the voice in the memory. "Mom, why am I so different? I mean I look a little like everyone else. So, why? I'm like everyone else, right?" You heard yourself say, sadness in your voice. "Oh...I see." You heard her say, as you felt her embrace you, "I know it's hard now, but you're special, in ways they can never be. You'll understand when you're older." You felt a bit better, then smiled at her, hugging her softly, "Thanks, mom." She smiled back, "Of course, honey."

(End of Flashback)

You smiled, feeling another tear going down your face. "I remember my mother. Her smile. Her warmth." You stood up, "Mother it's harder than I imagined back then. I don't know anything about me, except I'm dangerous. How did you get by so long?" Of course, only the wind blew, then a strong wind gust blew, afterwards revealing a blue hedgehog, who was smiling, "So, you better, I take it?" You nodded, "A little. I remember my mother, though. Perhaps things are tuning up for me." He gave a thumbs up, "I told you things would clear up."

Well, I hoped you liked it. Sorry it was shorter than my previous ones. Well, until the next chapter, Bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

Walk Through the Fire - Ch. 4

"Stop!! I don't want to know!! If you truly cared for me, you wouldn't have said those things!" You held your head, feeling an excruciating headache enter your mind. "Esther! Stop, control it. You must! It'll happen again!!" You heard Andris say, trying to get near you, but your anger got the best of you. You flicked your head back, a surge of energy exiting your body, making your eyes force open, glowing a goldish-white. "Esther!!" You heard various voices scream, only have them also forced to the ground, no doubt hurting them. "I can't...it's too late! You deserve this! Everyone lied to me. They said they cared. You were sealing my powers. How can I trust you?! ANY OF YOU?!?!" With that a white glow engulfed your hand, burning it slightly. You picked up Andris by the throat, "You deceived me. I'll never forget that." His eyes glowed, as everyone seen your powers expose themselves. "Esther, please. I did it for you. You wanted to be normal." You choked him, "I wanted to be accepted! All of me accepted!!" And within seconds, he vanished, as another surge of energy erupted from your body, causing everyone there to fall to the ground, passed out. You floated there in mid-air, with only one person watching now; Shadow wasn't knocked down. Your eyes opened, barely, "I didn't mean to...Shadow. I can't control it. Please don't tell them, if they don't know. They'd never...accept me..then." And you were out, after feeling two arms hold you, no doubt they were Shadow's.

You woke up, breathing hard, holding your chest slightly. "What? What was that? I seen myself...Andris...oh no." You jumped out of bed, running downstairs, seeing everyone sitting in chairs and on couches. "Esther? You're up already?" You heard Sonic ask, staring at you, sadness in his eyes. You looked around, not seeing Andris present among everyone, "Where's Andris?!" Sonic's eyes got a heavy sadness to them; as well as everyone else's. Sonic spoke, "We're not sure what happened but he's gone. All we found was this." And he handed you a piece of Andris's clothing, showing he was dead now, no doubt. 'My dream?...no...Was it a dream? They would've known..right?' Your eyes got wide, as you remembered your last words in your "Dream". Your eyes went up, meeting Shadow's he turned his eyes towards yours, narrowing them. Sonic looked at both of you, wondering if there was something he wasn't getting. You nodded, "Thank you. I don't know what happened either. The last thing I remember was..." Amy spoke up, "Your powers took you over. Your hand was burnt bad by them even." You made you burnt hand into a fist, as you took off, running out of that place. Two of them took off after you; one you expected but the other, not so much.

You felt a hand grab each wrist, pulling you back towards them. "Let me go!!!" You yelled, expecting only Sonic. You heard a voice reply, one you weren't expecting, "No. You can't always run away." You pulled from their grasp, then collapsed to the floor, sadness engulfing you fast. "I did this, didn't I?!" You asked them, covering your head with your arms. You felt Shadow grab you, pulling you up, "No, you're powers did. The girl I know isn't strong enough to harm a fly." You smiled, an angry smile, "Thanks. I'll never ask you for comfort, ever. Just let me go." He did, releasing you right away. "You're all right now?" Sonic asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine." That was a lie but they bought it, at least for a while. You looked at your hand, after they left, seeing the burn marks from before. 'I can't tell them.' You looked away, walking after them, seeing Shadow glancing at your form every now and then. When Sonic ran off, you walked up to Shadow, "Why do you keep staring at me? You think I wouldn't notice?" He looked at you, saying one thing before transporting himself by emerald, "Just keeping a promise you wished for." You stood there, then walked off, angry actually, "So, I did do it."

[That Night]

"Hey," You heard Sonic's voice appear, one thing you didn't want to hear yet. "Hi." Was all you returned to him, not sounding very joyful either. "What's wrong? You're not yourself lately." He asked, sitting down beside you. You shook your head, standing up, "I don't want to talk about it just yet." You felt a hand grab your own, causing you to stay in that place, "We're here for you, no matter what, Esther." You stood there momentarily, staring at him, before ripping your hand away, causing him to become alarmed, "No, just stay there. I know how hard that is for you, but....I just need time." And you ran off, hoping he'd stay there. 'How can I ever tell them that I'm the one who killed him, on purpose?! They wouldn't accept me then, now would they?!' You shook your head, taking off into a sprint. Memories filled your mind, all leading up to his death.

[Memory]

"I can't forgive you, fully for everything you did. Not after seeing that. Esther, you're out of control. We need to-" Andris started, holding a bottle of something in his hand, meaning to 'tame' your abilities again. You knocked the bottle away from him, "I don't think so. Everyone did this last time. Not just you, everyone was in on it, except me. Did you think I'd be okay with it?!" He sighed, "Esther, I did for your own good." You smirked, "No, you did it for your own skin. I'm just one person who can't be 'tamed' so easily." And with that you walked off. "Where's the Esther I knew?! The one that still didn't want to hurt people." He yelled, anger developing in his eyes. "She died when I figured out your plan." And with that you were off.

[Memory 2]

"We didn't mean to cause this. We knew you didn't want to hurt anyone. This seemed to be a good way to get both." Spoke Amy, her head down, sad that you were so angry. "I know, Amy. And I might have agreed if I knew about it." You looked out, remembering something. You looked at her, "I don't hate you guys. You just don't understand how it feels to not be trusted about something you were born with." And you were off.

[Memory 3]

"Eggman, you're starting to get on my nerves. And it's bad to anger Esther." You warned Sonic's arch-enemy, who only smirked, "Then show me what a Cerian has that is oh so dangerous." And serveral guns and missals were exposed, ready to shoot you. You smirked, "Gladly, but don't say I didn't warn you." And you launched several attacks on his many robots that were poised for attack. You were knocked down eventually, pinned under a robot, Eggman hovering over you, "Too bad, I thought you'd be stronger. You're no different than Sonic and the rest. If anything you're worst." That set off something in you, causing your energy levels to raise, making your body glow a bright purple, getting lighter and lighter with every anger-emotion increasing. You closed your eyes, feeling your energy gather, as you were harnessing your power, something you'd just learn how to do not too long ago. Your eyes opened, revealing a change in their color; they were no longer blue, but purple. _'Every Cerian has a certain color to their power, as mine is a green-ish color, yours is purple.'_ You remembered the words of Andris about the colors of the powers of your people; even your mother had a color, her's was white though, far more powerful than theirs of Ceres. 'So, this is my power aura? I like it.' You though, smirking, walking closer to Eggman. You were about to attack, when you seen an explosion enter the fight, causing you to look up; it was Andris, who didn't look very happy. "So, you're enticing her, eh? Figures you wouldn't listen." You stared at him, wondering what he meant, but he kept his attention on Eggman, sending attack after attack, but not really doing any damage. "Come on, just finish it! You're doing nothing!" You yelled, making him look at you, glaring eventually.

After the fight, he pulled you along, stopping when he was away from the scene. He was going to speak, yet hesitated, at first, "I...why...*explodes* What the HELL were you thinking?!?!" You were knocked to the ground by his hand, as you covered your cheek, staring up at him, not believing he'd actually hit you, "I told you never to use your powersཀ You disobeyed me, Esther! You could've killed him!! What our planet wasn't enough?! I know you remember at least a bit, I can tell by the look you get every so often in your eyes." You glared at him, standing up, "I have to use my powers eventually. How can you expect me to basically forget they are there?! I can't do it, I won't!" He grabbed you by the arm, "You're unstable and you know it. Your eyes even changed!!" You smirked, "Yeah, they did, and it felt good. I liked the feeling of feeling my powers arise within me." He walked away, "You won't leave them like you left our people. You have to control them, or else you'll kill them! After everything they've done, do you want that?! Do you?!" You shook your head, "No. I don't." He nodded, "I'll handle it. I'll help you any way I can." And he was off, leaving you confused and angry to the core.

[Memory 4]

You stood there, holding a bottle of pills that Andris had made and had been secretly giving you, without your knowledge of it. You shook uncontrollably, tears falling down your face; both from anger and from sadness of them lying to you. Everyone stood there, eyes wide that you found out. "How many of you knew?" You asked everyone, out loud. "Esther we-" Sonic started, trying to calm you a bit. You bursted out, "HOW MANY?! ALL OF YOU?!" They all nodded eventually, making you throw the bottle across the room. "This is the way to 'tame' me? To help me? By placing stuff on my food or in my drinks, without my knowledge of it? Is this what you call helping?! Well, I don't!! In fact.." You set the bottle on fire, mentally, causing Andris to gasp, "Tame this!" And you were gone, not wanting to see any of them for a while.

You now stood in a foreign place, breathing hard from sprinting for so long. You collapsed on the ground, covering your head, tears spilling to the ground. You wiped them away, after finally having them all come out, anger filling your veins, "I shouldn't have to hide them or not use them. I should be free to use them as I please, no limits. I should be accepted, whether they're deadly or not. I shouldn't have to plead with them for acceptance. So..." You stopped, pausing before asking yourself the question you so longed for; only have it asked by another voice.

"So, why do you then?" You heard a chuckle afterwards, making you look up immediately, gasping at the sight of a creature who looked extremely familiar, yet a stranger to you. "S-Sonic? I told you to not follow me!! What happened to your fur? It's a different color." This creature give a teethy grin, revealing extremely sharp teeth, before answering you, "No dice, babe. I used to be a 'Sonic'. I'm Sonic at his full potential. Blue Boy could never match me. But what's a babe like you doing out here?" You glared at this creature, standing up, wiping your eyes, "Like it's any of your business. Who are you and why did you say that stuff about Sonic?" He cracked a smirk, "I like your attitude, babe. And as for Blue, well..that's a different story I'd rather not get into." He reached out to grab your arm, but you grabbed his arm first, sending him a warning, "I don't know where you come from but I don't let strangers, especially ones like you, grab me, Creep."

Within seconds, you were somehow wrapped up in his arms, by force, his smirk clearly visible to you now, "You're not that bad of a fighter, babe. But give it up, you can't beat me." You managed to punch him in the stomach, making him let you go, but also give you a glare, before it turned into a smirk, causing your anger to increase now. Your eyes began turning colors, which he could clearly see, "Oh, holding back, eh? Looks like things will be getting interesting." You were caught off guard by his increase of speed, meaning he too was holding back. You dodged him, trying to get away from him now. He seemed evil, meaning you didn't want to impress him with your 'seemingly-evil' abilities. You were pushed into a tree, pinned to it by his tight, firm grip, "You can't escape me, babe. Only Blue and Stripes can keep up with me, as I am Blue's Evil Twin" You winced under his extreme grip, "Yeah, Sonic's strength also increased by like ten fold. Now..." You turned around, your hair hitting against his face, when you seen his grin up-close, before delivering a roundhouse kick, hitting him straight in the shin, then in the head area, knocking him to the ground, "Leave me the HELL alone!!" While he was down, cursing to himself, you sprinted off, reaching your maximum speed.

[Scourge's POV]

You stood up, seeing the spot she was standing at was now clear. You smirked, actually intrigued about this girl. Her glowing eyes also made you curious. Fiona was now gone, so you were open again, not that she ever tied you down. This girl would be the next to fall to your charm, you just needed to find her weak spots. "Damn, and I never even got her name." You flicked your red framed sunglasses over your eyes, giving your usual grin, then disappeared into the nearby woods. Looks like you had someone to 'stalk' now.

[NOTE: I'm sorry if I made Scourge a bit odd...but I've never really read the comics, so I don't know his personality. If you have any help, I'll gladly accept it.]

I have a picture with the kick you did, but I can't send it through on FF. Message me for the picture. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
